Jedah Dohma
Summary Jedah the powerful Savior of Makai is determined to save demons from what he considers being an abominable existence by any means necessary, even at the detriment of humanity. He travels through the dimensions gathering souls to accomplish his role as the Savior of his kind. Though he is over 6000 years old, Jedah is the youngest out of the three High Nobles of Makai. Jedah was always distressed about the future of Makai (Japanese for "demon world"). He believed that if Makai was left under Belial's rule, the master of the Aensland family and the true ruler of Makai, then it would grow old and begin to decay. Belial would most likely say that such is destiny and life. Jedah considered Belial to be an abomination and actively sought out the opportunity to kill him, waiting for the right time to strike. After the death of Garunan, the master of the Bosital family and the oldest of the three high nobles, Jedah had a young confidant named Ozomu. As a noble, his skills were second class, but his ability to deceive others were first class. He was a genius in using others. He advised Jedah about using the gate of Makai. Jedah, being confident in his abilities, agreed to this. He ordered Ozomu to break a part of the seal to open the gate more. When Ozomu arrived at the gate, he realized that enormous powers lied within it. He realized that even Jedah would destroy himself if he absorbed all this power at once, and saw this as his chance to take over the throne. He lied to Jedah and told him that he must destroy all the seals because little power was coming out. After destroying the seals, he ran off to the far reaches of Makai. The destruction of Jedah meant his rise in power and the success of his plot. Though Jedah's absorbing powers were greater than Ozomu predicted, he was still destroyed due to the sheer amount of power seeping through. Ozomu gathered the remaining power and stored it in Dohma Castle, becoming the new master of the Dohma family: Emperor Ozomu. After a century-long sleep, Jedah was revived in Makai. He felt concern towards the crazed Makai, with nobles fighting each other and spilling blood. Instead of anger, he felt pity towards the traitorous Ozomu. Jedah had already made up his mind: his complete revival and the cleansing of all souls. For this, a new stage was necessary. A new dimension, the Majigen. Jedah arrived at Dohma Castle and extended his hand to Ozomu. Although his powers were not yet completely restored, he had enough to remove Ozomu. Ozomu had become a spineless gourmet, and he was terrified by Jedah's return. Jedah quietly whispered, "Ozomu... I am sorry, but please lend me your powers. Your soul would become the foundation of Majigen and will help the future of Makai." Dohma Castle was taken into a dark space along with Ozomu. This was the beginning of Ozomu's salvation. Jedah believed that he was the one that needed to recreate life by fusing all souls into one life form, the Shintai. To do this, he summoned all those with worthy souls to enter his newly-created realm. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A | Unknown, possibly 3-A Name: Jedah Dohma Origin: Darkstalkers Gender: Male Age: Over 6,000 years old Classification: Dark Messiah/Makai noble/Dark Saviour Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Flight, Can survive in space, Shapeshifter, Very powerful soul manipulation including soul absorption, Can create pocket realms, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Implied to be even higher. He was pretty much wiped from existence at one point and came back, and will keep doing so until he accomplishes his mission), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and possibly 4), Can cross dimensions and is capable of sending people to other dimensions and trapping them there, Even if they themselves can traverse dimensions, Cosmic awareness, Blood Manipulation, Telepathy (Has reached people in the past and attacked the mind of an almost galactic level being), reality warping. Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level (Casually Destroyed a realm with several hundred trillion demons in it, the mainland of which alone was hundreds of times larger than all of Earth's landmass) | Unknown, possibly Universe level (Fully Powered Shintai was going to destroy the Human Universe) Speed: Likely Relativistic+ (Swifter than Mortal Pyron) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class XKJ+ (Is heavily implied to be easily capable of killing Dimitri in a physical battle) Durability: At least Large Planet level (Keeping in mind his regeneration which allowed him to return from having his body destroyed and merely his mind existing across the realm, add in the fact he can revive himself and the fact that he is literally not allowed to die until he accomplishes his mission) Stamina: Nigh-infinite, though he can remain "dead" for an entire century if he absorbs too much power. Range: At least one planetary diameter, since he absorbed the souls of a continent with mass hundreds of times bigger than the earth, can project telepathic messages through the timeline | Universal Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Very clever, extremely manipulative as seen with a few members of the Darkstalkers cast, masterminded his assimilation plot, has been said to be the most intelligent and manipulative Makai noble Weaknesses: He sometimes severely loses his cool, it's possible that his Soul Absorption doesn't work on stronger foes, or takes some time to be used, as he was defeated by Morrigan who has no immunity to such powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nero Fatica:' Jedah traps the opponent in a sphere of blood and attacks them several times. *'Finale Rosso:' Jedah sticks his hand into the ground and a pool of blood appears beneath the enemy. Bloody hands grab them and drag them underground, battering them around before throwing them out again. Key: Base | Shintai Note 1: Jedah has very deadly abilities and it is difficult to destroy. His physical prowess is unknown but if we use power-scaling, it would be insane, to say the least. Note 2: However, the Universal Feat many give to Jedah isn't his doing, but rather, that of Shintai, a being created from the souls of Billions of beings from Makai. It is also notable that according to the game's lore, Jedah stole the soul and power of a powerful demon called Ozomu, as well as those of countless other lesser demons, which enabled him to create Majizen and likely his feat of destroying Makai. Note 3: Jedah defeating Pyron in his own ending And again Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Whis (Dragon Ball) Whis' profile Category:Characters Category:Darkstalkers Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Capcom Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Horror Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Blood Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Final Bosses Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3